Dreadlord ranks
Dreadlord Ranks are the principle of systematics that the Dreadlords work on. As a Dreadlord, each and everybody has the main rank, while only certain Dreadlords possess secondary ranks. Secondary ranks are the ranks that aren't part of the main system and so aren't nearly as important. Royal ranks, also called noble ranks, are just as important as main ranks and are not categorized as secondary ranks. Overview Dreadlord ranks are part of the daily life of a Dreadlord and one of the most important things in it. By ranks, they establish the hierarchy and allows them to discern a Dreadlord's value compared to another. Ranks are also a way to control the lower ranked. Ranking up doesn't only mean a higher status in their society, but also comes with a boost of power. As ranking is vital for Dreadlords, taking away the system would be a giant mistake, however, updating the system as well as changing parts of it can be dangerous and tricky. The System of Ranking up and down was implemented by Mercurius into the Dreadlords and then gave the power to the Generals to change it if need be. Details The Promotion system of Dreadlords is very similar to that of Angel's system of gaining wings but has notable differences. A Commander has the ability to promote a Dreadlord up until Lieutenant, while a General can promote until Captain. In order to be "Promoted", a Dreadlord must do the trials and challenges that come with the achieving of the rank. However, "Free Ranking" is possible, however, it is an abuse of power, that higher ranks constantly hunt in order to make sure that everybody is subjected to the trials that a Dreadlord must go through. There's two types of Promotions: The "Trial Promotions", also known as Main Ranks which are the main ranks of a Dreadlord, an Example being: Sergeant, Lt, etc; and "Path Promotion" or Communal Ranks. A Dreadlord, in any division, has to follow a "Path" of career, similar to Jedi having Consulars, Knights, Battlemaster, etc., a Dreadlord follows certain paths that allow them to go through many paths and allows them to have a high diversity, making a war with the Dreadlords extremely annoying, as it's nearly impossible to know all of the types of Dreadlords, as there are too many combinations to be remembered. A demotion system is also set in place, for whenever a Dreadlord higher-up seems fit, whether or not the demoted Dreadlord has not listened to his orders, is on the path to falling from his duties or is suspected of corruption. The Demotion system is also used whenever a higher-ranking notice a Dreadlord has been Free-Ranked and haven't done their trials in order to achieve their rank. The Demotion system is rarely used, however, but it serves as a safe-lock in case of the activities said above. A Dreadlord that gets demoted loses the power of their rank, and can barely do what he was able to do before his promotion, with the exception of the skills he had before the promotion The Promotion system works similar to that of "Evolution" But in the same time, a promotion is normal for Dreadlords, and the outcome is often different from each Dreadlord, some even gaining abilities others didn't, and others being bestowed these powers by their Branch Leader while being "Promoted". A Dreadlord can only be promoted between long intervals of time, thus assuring that nobody springs through the ranks in days, but in millennia. This also ensures that only active and competent Dreadlords get promoted, not novices that had luck on their side. A promotion is official only once the Dreadlord has presented proof of doing their trials correctly or has been watched by higher-ups. Failure to make the trial for lower ranks doesn't result in punishments, however, for Higher-ranks, failing a trial for the next rank can have devastating consequences for the Dreadlord, varying from physical punishment, to being unable to be promoted anymore, ever, meaning that the higher-ranked Dreadlords have to show competence and be able to prepare for their trials, because if they aren't, they may lose the ability to be promoted forever. To Explain the "Path Promotions" And the "Trial Promotions" in detail, Checkpoint promotions are the promotions that each Division possess, with other divisions naming them differently, but are the same nonetheless, with Sword-Wraths' rank of "True Warrior" Being equal to that of a sergeant, etc. These promotions have been called "Trial Promotions" Because unlike a "path promotion", these promotions are permanent unless another promotion occurs, or a demotion and because trial ranks are seen as milestones to a Dreadlord, and got nicknamed "Checkpoint promotions", their true name being "Primary Rank Promotions". Path promotions, on the other hand, are subject to change to all times and have multiple sub-ranks that a Dreadlord will go through. The "Path promotion" is also called "Secondary promotions" because of their nature to be switched and have sub-ranks, as well as the ranks differing from division to division. There have been times that a "Path Promotion" Rank of a division was identical with that of another division, but it's rare. There's a third, less known type of promotion, called "Divisional Promotion." This type of promotion allows a Dreadlord to change the division that he is currently in. This allows divisions like the Royal Guards to recruit from the Dread Guard division, and other divisions to have a steady number. This kind of promotion was also made in case of a Dreadlord disliking the division he is currently in, or simply doesn't like the style of it, and rather change. Each Trial promotion in order not to be achieved too soon has ranks much lower before it, called "Stage promotions" that alternatively are higher than the previous trial rank but lower than the other trial rank. These ranks serve to give diversity to Dreadlords as well as allow for more challenges in climbing the ranks. In addition, some Divisions may not go with the same ranks and will have other ranks completely. Trial Rank Every Dreadlord has the main rank. Main ranks are also called "Checkpoint ranks" because of the ranks giving an extreme boost of power when achieving them. They are also called Checkpoint ranks because each of them giving new privileges and makes them more respected in Dreadlord society. Main ranks are also called "checkpoint" ranks because of the "stage" ranks, that compose every other rank of the Dreadlord ranks. Sergeant The first Trial rank that a Dreadlord Achieves. As Sergeant, you are allowed to create your own squad of four to eight people with the permission of a Captain or higher of their respective division. Sergeants are also given a high boost of power as per rank-up. They're also tasked with the instruction of Rookies and making sure they're ready to advance to Private. Lieutenant Lieutenants are the second Trial rank that a Dreadlord achieves. As a Lieutenant, one can create a squad whenever they request to. Lieutenant is also considered the first officer rank in Dreadlord military. Lieutenants are seen as role models for those with a lower rank and all Lieutenants must be obedient and civilized. Captain Captains are the third Trial ranks that a Dreadlord can achieve. Each Captain can create a Platoon or a squad at any time and they are tasked with the functioning of a part of the division they are in. As Captain, they are part of the First Council, also known as the low council, meaning they're part of the council that includes every captain from every division. Being part of the council, they are to be formidable people and have to be extremely skilled, knowing at least hundreds of styles of fighting and are the officers on the battlefront. Most of the time a Division is allowed 16 Captains, but with certain divisions, it can be different. Commander Commanders are the fourth Trial rank that a Dreadlord can achieve. Commanders are often being called as "Powerbases" for divisions. Commands act as the second strongest divisional member of a division as well as acting as strategists more than Captains and less as fighters, only ever going into battle if necessary. There's only one Commander for each division. Each commander makes part of the Second Council, also known as the middle council, where there are discussed things of higher importance than the low council, but lesser importance than the Higher Council. General Generals are the last and fifth Trial rank that a Dreadlord can achieve. Generals are the strongest of their respective divisions but always act as strategists, aware of their powers being too destructive for most fields of combat. Generals are part of the High Council Where they discuss the most important things regarding branches. Generals are given the royal rank of Count and are highly influential in politics. Royal Ranks Royal ranks are the ranks given to a Dreadlord and are also part of the social structure of a Dreadlord. Royals are the most notable people in the society and always are required to be the most trusted individuals of the Dreadlords. Nobles often have ranks that instead of having religion and military meaning, social or economic meaning. Servant Lowest title of a Royal. Has no spectacular privileges. As a servant, a Dreadlord can serve a higher ranked noble in their journey to ascend to higher ranks. Servants can have more power than other servants if their very "owner" does. As an example, a Highlord's servant will have more power than a Lord's servant because of the higher influence a Highlord has. The rank of servant can be kept even as after a Dreadlord was given another rank of nobility in order to show respect and loyalty to their master and keep good relations with them. Servants are not considered as actual nobility, but the rank of servant is given "nobility" as a means to help the influence of an actual noble through servants. Banker Bankers in Dreadlord Society are Dreadlords that are solely tasked with keeping the economy of the civilization up. With a limit of 2,000 bankers, these Dreadlords regulate and entirely manipulate the Economy in order and stopping it from making any mistakes. Every banker is met with supervision and inspection each month and is always made sure their goals are to make the living of Dreadlords better than ever. All bankers are part of the Circle of Bankers where all bankers join in one place and discuss projects and economics. To become a banker, one must follows the School of Bankers and go through the process of become a banker apprentice then finally graduating to Banker. Corruption as a banker is punishable by death as one corrupt banker could possibly destroy the economy. In the School of Bankers, Dreadlords are taught both economics and loyalty to the civilization they seek to make prosper even more. If all the 2,000 seats for bankers are taking, graduates have the choice to wait for a seat to be cleared or aspire for another rank in nobility. Bankers can also retire and free up a spot. Retired bankers are given property of land and the noble rank of Low Lord or Lord. Low Lord Low Lords are the lowest rank of "Lords" in the Dreadlord society. Low Lords are Dreadlords that are given rule over a small district or a province. Low Lords, hence their name, they are less known and have less influence than most lords.There's a higher number of Low Lords than Lords and Highlords combined, bringing stability and order in districts through one different Low Lord. A Low Lord can call for a meeting between their brethren in order to discuss district matters and sometimes these meetings are used to talk about future plans for districts. Low Lords are given ability to create any change they desire in the district they rule, making each district unique by itself with cultural meaning behind it. Low Lords are usually servants or vassals of Lords or Highlords. Lord The noble title of Lord is a respectable title that holds influence and great responsibility. Lords own land the size of a Metropolis and are always tasked with using this land in order to make society and culture more prosperous. Lords are often high ranks in the main ranks and are often given control over an army of sorts for protection of the Metropolis. Highlords Highest rank regarding "Lords". This rank is only given to Dreadlords that has gained access to the second grade of "Highlord form" and were shown to be worthy on multiple occasions. Highlords are given charge of a Megapolise of armies to defend against inside threats as well as assuring safety and prosperity inside the Megapolise. As a Highlord, they have higher influence than the rest of the Lord ranks and are considered to be the most luxurious at this time. Advisers Advisers are said to be composed of the wisest of the Dreadlords. They're the ones that advise Lords on what they should do as well as Generals and other high-ranking officials. While they work mostly with the High-rankings, an Adviser can speak freely to anybody and give advice to anybody. Advisers are searched for most of the time and because of that, they often achieve high Main Ranks. Viceroy Diplomats and Senators, Viceroys are rare to find and make up only around 1% of Nobles. Viceroys specialize in politics as well as representing their races or their Emperor against the beliefs of others or with other's beliefs. Knight Rank given to Dread Knights as a Symbol of Office. This rank is unknown to most Dreadlords and even some nobles. Knights serve the Sword of the Empire directly but are not considered servants. Sword of the Empire Second in Command of the Empire. Controls most things and has absolute power when there's no Emperor. The Sword is the highest rank achievable by somebody not born into Royalty. Prince Heir to the Throne and Son of the Emperor. Emperor Highest Rank politically, military and social, given to the Leader of the Dreadlords. Has Supreme Command over the Dreadlords. Naval Ranks Crewman Rookie First rank of the Navy. Achieved by anybody who wants to enlist into the Navy. Crewman First-Class Crewman Senior Crewman Petty Officer Senior Petty Officer Lord Petty Officer Chaplain High Chaplain Warrant Officer High Warrant Officer Lord Warrant Officer Executive Rear Admiral Vice-Admiral Admiral High Admiral Admiral of the Fleet High Lord Admiral of the Fleet =